Blitzen and Mitzi
Blitzen and Mitzi are a married couple who have a son named Rudolph. During Rudolph's younger years, the two tried their best to raise him like a normal reindeer despite his red nose. Whilst Blitzen worried about how others would treat Rudolph if they found out about his nose, Mitzi was more positive. When Rudolph becomes a teenager, the two are happy when he is finally accepted after he saves Christmas. History Rudolph's Childhood Blitzen and Mitzi are first seen together at their home after the birth of their son where Blitzen suggests they name Rudolph to which Mitzi considers a wonderful name. Rudolph then stands up and takes his first steps to Mitzi's joy and then Blitzen encourages him to walk over to him. Rudolph starts to walk over to his father, but trips and falls into a hay bale. Blitzen and Mitzi rush over to see if he's okay and to their relief, Rudolph emerges unharmed but when he let's out a sneeze, his nose lights up to his parents's shock with Mitzi only being able to say "bless you". The next day, Blitzen and Mitzi give Rudolph a tour of their town Santa's Village. As Rudolph plays, his nose lights up again to Blitzen's annoyance who says that noses are not supposed to glow. Just then, Blitzen's three brothers Comet, Cupid and Dasher arrive to see Rudolph, but Blitzen, worried what his brothers will think of Rudolph's nose, hides his son behind him, but stops when Mitzi asks if he's embarrassed by his own son. All goes well until Rudolph's nose lights up after been tickled by Cupid and it is exposed to the other villagers. Blitzen tells the villagers that Rudolph has allergies before and Mitzi take their son away. The two then sing "What About His Nose" where they sing about who they can wait till Rudolph is old enough to take part in reindeer games and one day pull Santa's sleigh. Blitzen worries that when Rudolph might be ridiculed by the kids at school whilst Mitzi believes they will ignore or learn to adore his nose. But when the others join in and laugh at Rudolph, the family leave. Later, Blitzen and Mitzi take Rudolph to see Santa's workshop where they witness Santa face against Stormella who wants to known which of Santa's else destroyed her ice garden. Boone and Doggle are revealed to be the ones responsible but Santa refuses to hand them over to Stormella who in retaliation closes her bridge off to the public and threatens to cast a storm to put Santa out of business if anyone crosses it. A year later on Christmas Eve, Mitzi along with Rudolph and the other villagers watches Blitzen and the other Flyers guide Santa's sleigh into the sky. Rudolph's Teenage Life A few years later, Blitzen and Mitzi attend The Junior Reindeer Games where they watch a now teenage Rudolph take part in The Sleigh Race. They are at first happy when Rudolph wins the race, but are outraged when he is disqualified after been accused of using his nose's light to cheat and caused his cousin Arrow to crash with other racers (when in reality it was Arrow's taunts that caused Rudolph's nose to light up). After Blitzen argues with the referee, he and Mitzi return home where they find a note from Rudolph and discover that he's ran away, which causes Mitzi to burst into tears. Just then there's a knock at the door and it is Rudolph's friend Zoey who asks to see him, but is told by Blitzen of what happened. Blitzen and Mitzi go to Santa for help and are soon joined by the mother and father of Zoey (who had left to look for Rudolph and is captured by Stormella for crossing her bridge) who also ask for help, to which Santa sends Boone and Doggle. On Christmas Eve, Blitzen and Mitzi are with several of the villagers when Santa tells them that he will have to cancel The Christmas Eve Launch due to Stormella casting her storm. Just then, an elf points out a red light in the distance to which everyone goes outside and sees that it is Rudolph, Zoey, Boone, Doggle and Rudolph's new friends Slyly and Leonard. Blitzen and Mitzi go and greet Rudolph who apologies for worrying them and then witness Santa ask him to use his nose's light to guide his sleigh through the storm. The two are last seen on Christmas Day celebrating with the other villagers after Rudolph succeeds in helping Santa and is finally accepted. Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Lovely Relationships